Sagegakure
Sagegakure Village is Sagegakure Sagegakure was founded by Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II the son of Zaskuare Uchiha and Hanabi Hyūga he founded Sagegakure in honor of the Sage of the Six Paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki and his Sons Indra and Asura Otsutsuki. Shisui was officially recognised as the First Sagekage of Sagegakure by the Five Kage after he and the other members of the Fourth and Final Incarnation of the Akatsuki desired a place to Live and train Shinobi in preparation for a prophecy that the Great Toad and Snake Sage's bestowed upon Shisui and the other Members of the New Akatsuki, and started a small village that blossomed into fully-fledged Hidden Village under Shisui's Guidance, eventually The Five Kage and Five Daimyō chose to acknowledge Sagegakure as an official Nation that would be a User of all kekkei Genkai and Doijutsu and have its elite members Train in Senjutsu so that, should the Five Great nations come to wage War upon one another once more as the Great Toad and Snake Sage's Had Predicted, only someone with Shisui's Power or that of his father could truly Stop another war, and due to his Father's Version of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire, Shisui adopted the Practice of Marking/Branding Every Villager or infant with the Flying Thunder God Technique's Sealing Formula for practical reasons so that in the event of sneak or surprise attack he could Safely teleport the villagers to A Safe zone out of harms way, minimising Casualties in the events of an attack. Another thing that the Village adopted to Some extent was the Graduation Ceremony of the Hidden Mist Village of Kirigakure during the Fourth Mizūkage's Reign with a minor Difference: The difference being that the SageKage would Enter Sage Mode and Detect when and if someone was about to kill their Classmate, in the Moment of the Killing Blow, The Sagekage would intervene and the one who would land the Blow would be Returned to the academy for further Training, but would become part of a Class that the Sagekage taught Personally, the whole point of this was to determine who The Shinobi's loyalty belonged to and if they could kill their Classmates, if they Had the Coldness and Lack of Kindness to kill their Fellow Students and were about to land the killing blow they were deemed Unfit to become a Shinobi at that time. This process served to strengthen the Bonds between Classmates rather than weaken or outright Remove them. While not a perfect System it was a Good way to determine whether or not A person has it in them to become a hardened killer. However the Sagekage knew their was always a chance that despite his guidance the Unfit students put under his tutelage for their failure could still fail once again and set a rule that fail three times and the shinobi who failed is banned from taking on Shinobi Missions For three years, aftewards they are permitted to try again but fail once more the ban is heavier and more severe, The Shinobi is Bound to A Post and has the entirety of the Sagekage's Manifesto read to them non-stop, and after three weeks they are banned for another Few years, but are still permitted to retake the test but this would be their last and final Chance Becuase if hey were to fail once more, they were Blacklisted from becoming a Shinobi while in the village's Service or residence. History Sagegakure was founded by Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II after he was given a very unique and even more rare form of prophecy: A joint Prophecy one given to him by both the Great Toad and Snake Sage's, the prophecy foretold that something would Set off hostilities between the five great nations once more plunging the world into war with one another. And that Shisui would need to rebuild a Destroyed Village that was Kept in a state of an almost eternal Rainstorm and rebuild it since it is the convergence point between the Five Great nations, with this knowledge Shisui, Sarada Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki, Mitsuki, Shinai and Izuo Uchiha, Hangraura Uchiha, and Shikadai Nara declared that the Akatsuki was reborn and They started to rebuild the Hidden Rain Village of Amegakure the citizens were so grateful to Shisui that they sent A letter to the Five Kage and Five Daimyō's acknowledging Shisui as their Leader and the very First Sagekage of the new Sagegakure formerly Amegakure which they named due to Shisui's Status as the of Sage's, later on the Five Kage and Daimyō's would Make this official making Shisui a Kage, but one separate from the main Kage. Shisui decided to recreate the Zetsu, namely the original Black and white Zetsu, along with the new Grey and Green Zetsu who he created from the DNA of numerous Shinobi, namely Himself, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Tobirama and Hashirama Senju, Fugaku Uchiha, and Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze. These Zetsu were explicitly loyal to the New Akatsuki in public but we're in secret fanatically loyal to Shisui he treated them like his own children, they were Often seen around the Village Doing seemingly menial Tasks, when in fact they were Marking the Village's inhabitants with the Flying Thunder God Technique's Sealing Formula. National Landmarks Sagekage's Residence The Sagekage's Residence is a special Castle created by the First Sagekage through the use of Wood, Steel, Storm, Water, and Lava Release: Wood for Foundation, Steel for Protection, Lava for A moat of sorts Water for rain, and Storm for Extra Protection. It's built into the Ground and the Sagekage's Personal Quarters and that of his or her family are built underground. The Lava is used as a Natural Deterrent against the unprepared. First Sagekage's Monument The monument of the First Sagekage is a giant monument in the First Sagekage's Image, there is a secret passage way hidden beneath the Monument and only someone with Shisui's Power, A Byakugan, Ketsuryūgan, Rinnegan, Rinnesharingan, and Tenseigan and the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai. Sagegakure's Valley of a Thousand Fountains Sagegakure's Valley of a Thousand Fountains was Specially constructed by the First Sagekage to serve as the Training Grounds of his Children and Sagegakure's Most Elite Shinobi and Academy students, The Valley itself Is Lush and Fertile and the Fountains are made from Shisui's Would Release Kekkei Genkai. Sagegakure's Hall of Sage's Sagegakure's Hall of Sage's was a special hall where only the Village's greatest and most Revered Sage's are permitted to have Statues in their Likeness Installed. Shrine to the Three Paths of the Sage The Shrine to the Three Paths of the Sage is A special place where Standouts at Sagegakure's Ninja Academy are Grouped and Are Blindfolded where they spend their first three weeks in absolute Isolation a week at each Altar, on the dawn of the Fourth week Students are Once more blindfolded and the Sagekage himself Appears and enters the Perfect Sage Mode of the Three Sage Paths and creates a continuous Flow of Sage's Chakra from each Altar, The students would then Send small and minute portions of their own chakra out, whichever Direction their Chakra leans more towards is the Sage Art they are destined to Study if they survive the tests imposed upon them at the Sage Lands of course. Village Leaders Current Leadership Sagekage The Sagekage is Sagegakure's Absolute ruler and Leader, the first Sagekage is Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II the only son of Zaskuare Uchiha and Hanabi Hyūga as well as the Grandson of Madara Uchiha's Younger Brother: Izuna Uchiha, and the younger Sister of Hashirama Senju who died giving birth to his father. Shisui was Only Fifteen years old when he assumed the title of Sagekage, he is the Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan's Branch Family and has adopted a similar practice in regards to the Hyūga Clan's Main Family practice of placing a Cursed Seal onto branch Members which upon death seals the Byakugan in its members forever, the main difference between the Hyūga Clan's Version and Shisui's is that in terms of Shisui's Variant Only an Uchiha with Senju Blood, the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai and the Rinnesharingan and Tenseigan can Unseal the Doijutsu that is Sealed. Second Sagekage Mitsuki is the Second Sagekage Akatsuki Council The Akatsuki Council is Answerable to the Sagekage and serve as his advisors, the current councillors and their respective roles are as follows: Sarada Uchiha: Second to the Sagekage, and as such presides over the Akatsuki Council. Shikadai Nara: Chief Representative of all Sagegakure's Shinobi Clan's. Boruto Uzumaki: Representative of the Village's Relations for foreign Nations, Konoha In Particular. Mitsuki: Keeper of Forbidden Justu's and Technique's, and Commander-in-Chief of the Sage Corps. '' ''Inoijin Yamanaka: Leader of the Village's Intelligence and Cipher Corps. Yodo: Representative of Sunagakure. Izuo Uchiha: Representative of the Uchiha Clan. Chõchõ Akimichi: Representative of the Akimichi Clan. Mirai Sarutobi: Leader of the Supply, Strategy, Long-Distance Attack, and Logistics Corps and Division's. '' ''Shinai Uchiha: Leader of the Village's ANBU Black Ops. Tailed Beast's From inside the Sagekage's Subconscious Shukaku The Shukaku came into Sagegakure's possession not very long after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War had been ended, as The Tailed Beast's One through Eight asked to Be Bound to the Sagekage's Father once more, but The Sagekage's Father Refused stating that was not a burden he wanted to undertake anymore despite the fact he possesses the Chakra of the Yin-half of Isobū, the Three-Tails, and asked if they would let themselves be sealed into his Unborn Child: Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II, also known as the Future First Sagekage of Sagegakure, and while each Tailed-Beast accepted with the exception of Isobū. Matatabi Matatabi was one of three Tailed-Beast's who eagerly accepted Zaskuare's Proposal due to it's bond with Zaskuare, The other Tailed-Beast's that were among the Three were Son Gokū and Saiken. Matatabi was previously sealed within Shisui's Father prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War and was sealed into Shisui a few years after the post-war peace was established. Son Gokū Son Gokū is a very dear Friend of the first Sagekage's Father and has complete trust in the First Sagekage. Kokkūo Kokkūo the Five Tails is a powerful friend of the First Sagekage. Saiken Saiken the Six-Tails is one of the three Tailed-Beast's who have the most trusted in the First Sagekage. Chomei Chomei the Seven Tails is Northern powerful but simple friend of the First Sagekage's Father. Yang-Half of Gyūki Despite the Eight-Tailed Beast: Gyūki being mostly tied with Kumogakure for the most part, Zaskuare Uchiha had Secretly sealed half of Gyūki's Powerful Chakra within himself centuries ago as he had with the other Tailed-Beast's as a counter-measure against the other Four Nations using the Tailed-Beast'sagainst Konoha, which was only known to Danzō Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and the First, Second, Third and Fourth Hokage's. Behind the scenes Category:Village Category:Rebuilt Villages Category:Hidden Villages Category:Land of Rain